Todo Dia
by Doris Black
Summary: Essas tardes em que, muitas vezes, era Sasuke que ia à casa de Naruto, eram de certo modo uma tortura para o Uchiha, mas ele sabia que eram oportunidades perfeitas, e sabia também que aquele assunto mais uma vez entrava na conversa. Para szMari-chan :3


▪ Naruto não me pertence.

**- Todo Dia -**

"_Era assim todo dia de tarde_

_A descoberta da amizade até a próxima vez"_

**(Legião Urbana, Love in the afternoom)**

As oportunidades de dizer _aquilo_ em voz alta eram inúmeras durante apenas um dia.

Na terceira pilastra norte da estação de metrô ainda meio vazia, no intervalo longo no terraço do colégio, no caminho de volta para casa, no momento da despedida (a melhor oportunidade para usar do clichê, e sair correndo assim que fechar a boca), nas conversas pelo MSN depois do jantar e nas conversas sussurradas no telefone quando as mãos os mandam desligar o computador – e uma vez ou outra, mais alguns minutos no celular, já deitados e na escuridão do quarto, essas eram conversas sussurradas bem mais baixas.

Não era raro essas _chances_ serem aumentadas, era necessária apenas uma breve despedida na hora de ir pra casa e logo depois um convite:

"_Vai na minha casa hoje?"_

"_Hn... ok."_

E um pouco mais de uma hora depois, eles estavam juntos outra vez.

Essas tardes em que, muitas vezes, era Sasuke que ia à casa de Naruto, eram de certo modo uma tortura para o Uchiha, mas ele sabia que eram oportunidades perfeitas, e sabia também que, cedo ou tarde, aquele assunto mais uma vez entrava na conversa.

Sempre a mesma sequência de perguntas seguidas das mesmas respostas, _sempre_.

A primeira pergunta era a mais longa, era feita quando o silêncio de repente se instalava entre eles e uma leve maresia e sono pairava sobre o quarto.

- Você, de verdade, nunca se apaixonou por nenhuma daquelas garotas do seu fã clube, Sasuke?

E a primeira resposta era a mais curta, vinda de um Sasuke sentado de um jeito largado na cama do amigo, com a cabeça encostada na parede.

- Não.

E a segunda pergunta, também a mesma de sempre, vinha acompanhada de um arquear de sobrancelhas por parte do loiro e uma diminuta esperança do Uchiha de que ela fosse outra.

- Nem pela Sakura-chan?

A resposta vinha com um torcer de boca, e fazia o Uzumaki rir baixinho, ainda que contrariado.

- Não, nem pela Haruno.

E então vinha a terceira pergunta, essa era mais abrangente e não era feita num tom animado, mas também não era exatamente num tom triste, Naruto parecia hesitar quando perguntava.

- E pela Hinata-chan? Tenten, Karin, Temari, Ino?

E a mesma resposta vinha, como se estivesse gravada como um disco arranhado na voz do Uchiha, enquanto ele se jogava ao lado do loiro deitado na cama, encarando o teto assim como ele.

- Não. Não, nenhuma delas.

E então o murmúrio seguinte dava a deixa para Sasuke encerrar o assunto, como em todas as outras vezes.

- Hm... certo.

O moreno sempre deixava aquela conversa se repetir nas tardes em seus quartos. Ela fluía sempre na mesma direção e as respostas eram automáticas, e ele não ligava, sempre dava a mesma resposta do dia anterior e do dia antes desse.

Preguiçosamente se virou na cama do amigo, roçando e colando seu braço no do outro e deitando de bruços, os olhos semi-cerrados de sono virados na direção de Naruto, que o olhava de volta enquanto dividiam o mesmo travesseiro.

E então ele falou, mas a fala final que encerraria aquele assunto não veio, e sim outra. E essa não havia sido dita no dia anterior, muito menos no dia antes desse.

Talvez tenha sido o sono.

- Eu me apaixono todo dia e acho que, só talvez... seja a pessoa errada... só um pouquinho.

Ele estava entrando no mundo dos sonhos e Naruto também, mas o loiro despertou por um segundo depois de ouvir a resposta incomum, e depois sorriu.

Lentamente colocou a mão no quadril do outro e o puxou na sua direção, o fazendo deitar de lado, se aproximando mais dele.

Sasuke se aninhou mais na cama e num estado de semi-consciência, pois um braço ao redor da cintura do loiro o puxando na sua direção.

Naruto sorriu ainda mais, colando sua testa na de Sasuke e fechando os olhos.

- Eu gosto de você também.

**- x -**

**Nota da Autora:** Diabética e OOC, fato :V. Short escrita na aula sobre redução de quadrante do curso de pré-vestibular (vocês vão ver muitas feitas em situação semelhante daqui pra frente :)... dedico a fic a _sz'Mari-chan_ por ter me inspirado a levar encartes de cd pra aula e assim fazer algo de útil ao invés de dormir ou xingar o professor :x, leiam as fics dela, são lindas.

Reviews?

_**P.s.:**__ E eu não sou uma delinquente (ou quase), mas matemática, física e química não vão me ajudar a passar no vestibular, não no __meu__ (Letras. RÁ! RÁ! RÁ! - eu fiz algo semelhante a isso com os bracinhos pra cima hoje com uma veterana de letras da minha sala :x)..._


End file.
